Guilds
< About Playing Conditions for starting a new Guild You can create a new guild when your character reaches level 25. Establishing a new guild will cost you 100,000 barrs and the guild will be automatically dissolved without warning if another 100,000 barrs is not deposited into the guild bank within 1 week real time. To create a guild you use the Make Guild option from the menu of the NPC Guild Master that can be found in all towns, as well as the gypsy settlement. If you meet the requirements to start a new guild a window will appear where you’ll be asked for the guild’s name and for a short description of your guild. Be careful because the guild name cannot be changed once it’s created (while the description can be changed at any time). Stash: each member of the guild can deposit items and barrs in the guild stash, but only the guild leader and the guild co leaders and council members can withdraw them (the Guild Leader can however make the full stash accessible to everyone in the guild regardless of rank if they so choose). The Guild Master Menu When the guild has been created you’ll have two more options on the Guild Master menu: Application: selecting this option you’ll be able to refuse or accept players that have requested to join your guild (to apply for a guild membership, a non-guilded player should use the “Apply to Guild” option from the same menu). Clicking on the name of the players that applied to your guild means you’ll get a short description of their characteristics (level, moral, best skills, etc…). Guilds are limited to a maximum of 30 members only, so choose your members carefully! Guild: selecting this option you’ll have access to the guild roll call and the guild stash: Guild Roll Call: each guild has a leader (top box of the roll call), 3 guild co-leaders (the three boxes on the second line), 5 council members (the remaining elevated boxes) and regular members (the small boxes in the bottom part of the roll call window). You can dismiss a member from the guild by highlighting the member’s name (left click on it) and then pressing the Dismiss button. You must either be a leader or co leader to dismiss someone. How to join/leave a guild If you want to join a guild, click “Apply to guild” from the Guild Master menu, select the name of the guild you wish to join and then press the “Apply” button (clicking on a guild’s name will show its description). Before you can join the guild leaders of the selected guild needs to accept your request (remember that they could just as well reject it). When a new player applies to a guild a message will appear on the top left part of the screen of the guild leader and co-leaders. When the guild leader accepts a new member or when someone leaves the guild, a guild message will appear to all the members logged in the game at that time. If you want to leave the guild simply select your name and click on “Dismiss” from the guild roll call window. Guild Village In the southern part of the Thousand Years Area there’s a small village called the Guild Village. Every three real-life days a war will occur for the control of the village and the guild that wins the battle will become the owner of the village for the next three days. You can buy guild village portal scrolls from the TYT reagent vendor to take you there if you don’t want to run. Guild Village Wars The battle will start at 8pm UK time and lasts for 1 hour in real time. When the battle starts a wall will be raised at the entrance of the village (attacking forces will have to break the wall, targetable in Monster Attack Mode, before starting the battle inside the village) and all the players not belonging to the guild that owns the village will be kicked out of it (they’ll be teleported outside the village walls). To conquer the village the attacking guilds shall have to enter the guild village, break into the guild house and destroy the guild stone. The guild of the player standing on the guild stone spot (once it has been destroyed) when the war is over will become the new owners of the village. If the guild stone is not destroyed or the player standing on its spot is a member of the defending guild, or no one at all is standing on it, then the defence of the village will be successful and its owner will not change. The defending guild will receive help from the village guards (called Stone Guards) that will attack members of the other guilds on sight (only during the battle). These stone guards use very long range magic and they will also always attack devil moral players even without a war being underway. Guild Village NPC and facilities The guild that owns the village will have access to the village NPC’s, some however can only be accessed after 1 or 2 successful defences. The Healer: will heal guild members if they click on him, for free. Potion Vendor: sells potions and scrolls. The Blacksmith: he can repair guild members’ items. Warehouse Keeper: gives access to the player’s warehouse (can be used by anyone not just guild holder members). The guild members will also have access to all the crafting facilities: forge, loom, anvil and oven. The NPC’s of the village will stop working during battles. The Guild Stone Using the guild stone located inside the Guild Hall of the Guild Village, the guild master of the guild owning the village can: • Recall a player back inside the village (warp them to the village) from anywhere in Soma. • Trace (warp to) a player anywhere outside of the village (this works only towards other guild members and guild allies but does not work in level 4 of the dungeon). You can only use this function if you own a council spot in the guild. • Start an alliance with another guild (the guild master needs a min of 50 charisma to start an alliance) • Access the “Guild” and “Application” functions for the guild Guild Alliances Using the option on the Guild Stone, the leader of the guild that owns the village will be able to form alliances with other guilds that will help to defend the village during battles (members of allied guilds won’t be kicked out when the battle starts and stone guards won’t attack them). The guild leader needs a minimum Charisma of 50 to establish an alliance with one guild, 70 for 2 guilds, and 90 for 3 (maximum alliances allowed) Guild Wars To start a guild war the leader of a guild will have to use the /War guildname command (where <''guildname''> is the name of the rival guild) when the other leader is online. During a guild war the names and guild names of the contenders will be always displayed above their heads. Guild names will have the following colours: Light Blue = Leader of your own guild Dark Blue = Members of your own guild Orange = Leader of the opposing guild Red = Members of the opposing guild Black = Members died during the war During guild wars you can attack and kill your enemies even in town and using the "Monster combat mode" in order to avoid accidental player killing involving other players. The Revive option will not be working if you get killed in a guild war combat (you won't have death penalties or moral changes while fighting a guild war and you won’t drop items when warping). The war will end when one of the leaders gets slain, so be careful and protect them, they also cannot run, they are only able to walk during a guild war. Be careful to store your resurrection scrolls in your warehouse, if you are carrying any, as they will still be used up unnecessarily if you die as leader and choose to revive.